helmet_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pets
What Are Pets? Pets are: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nullam scelerisque libero erat, id ullamcorper arcu placerat ac. Pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada fames ac turpis egestas. Aenean nec cursus odio. Donec sit amet dapibus metus, in egestas metus. Vestibulum velit neque, suscipit ut faucibus non, iaculis suscipit enim. Maecenas vitae dolor sem. Integer id scelerisque turpis. Curabitur ullamcorper sed massa et hendrerit. Aenean ultricies risus purus. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Mauris faucibus egestas justo, vel cursus nisl vehicula placerat. Obtaining a Pet Currently, the only place pets can be purchased at is the Petropolis on Elandra Island. A massive, three-story building is home to trainers who have between then 20 different pets for sale. Pets don't all cost the same amount; depending on their abilities they may have different prices, so save up for the one you want! In the future, the ability for players to trade pets with each other may be added. Pet Stats Pets possess statistics similar to both monsters and players: *'Health:' The total hit points of a pet. If this number drops to 0, the pet is knocked out. Higher health gives a pet more staying power. *'Power:' How much damage a pet deals. Unlike players and monsters, pets do the same amount of damage with each attack; there is no randomness involved. Pet damage equals (petPower - enemyDefense), and a pet cannot do less than 0 damage. *'Dexterity:' Affects move speed (?) and critical hit chance of a pet. A pet's chance of doing a critical hit is (petDex / 3)%, and a critical hit multiplies damage by three. *'Defense:' Reduces incoming damage by 1 per point of defense. In addition, pets have two other stats. These can only be increased through Pet Helmets or modes. *'Heal:' Affects how much the pet heals its owner. *'''Luck: '''Affects monster drop chances. The higher a pet's luck, the more often monsters drop items. Pet Modes Each pet has three different 'modes' settings that cause the pet to behave in different ways and to provide different benefits. In order to utilize a mode, the pet must be equipped. Pet Modes Quick Attack Mode The pet deals 75% damage at a faster rate than Full Attack Mode. Deals the highest overall DPS but in small quantities. Leveling and Evolving Pets get more powerful through leveling. Pets gain XP when you kill monsters while you have it active. Pets reveive a togglable percentage of any XP you gain (25%, 40%, 55%). A Payvault purchase allows you to give your pet 70% or 10% of your XP. Pets use the same formula as players for determining how much XP is needed to level up. When a pet levels up, it receives stat increases in accordance to its current amount of love and its base stats. At levels 30 and 60, a pet can be evolved. This changes the pet's appearance and increases its base stats, allowing it to gain more ability points when it levels up. Pet Love A pet's love meter represents how often you equip and how carefully you protect your pet from death. A pet with the maximum 100 love is obviously well taken care of, whereas a pet with very low love is not equipped at all or is allowed to die many times. Pet love increases if you kill monsters when the pet is equipped. Love decreases if you leave your pet unequipped for long periods of time or if the pet dies. However, setting a pet as your companion causes it to lose love at a slower rate, and love loss is also reduced the more pets you have. Love is important because it affects how many stats are gained when the pet levels up. If a pet has very low love, it will have very few (or even zero) stat increases, while a pet with 100 love gets larger stat increases. Keeping your pet's love at 100 is very important! List of Pets Floor 1 Floor 2 Floor 3